


So Many Cookies

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020, soft times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale bakes some cookies. Crowley thinks they're delicious. That's it. That's the fic.Soft times ahead~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	So Many Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Making Cookies! 
> 
> All this did was make me want all the cookies. Enjoy~

“Angel! I’m back,” Crowley shouted when he walked through the front door of their cottage. He made it back just in time too. The snow started to pick up while Crowley walked to the store getting a few ingredients for dinner. Wouldn’t do any good if he turned into a demon-cicle. 

Surprised that Aziraphale wasn’t in the living room cuddled up near the fire with a book, Crowley set out to put away the groceries and that’s when he found out where Aziraphale had run off to. It also explained the smell of vanilla filling their home.

“What’s all this then,” he asked while wrapping his arms around Aziraphale. 

“Welcome back, my dear! I’ve been making cookies,” he said joyfully. 

“I can see that. What kind of cookies are you making exactly?”

“Well, currently in the oven is a batch of chocolate chip cookies with red and green chocolate chips. In the bowl, I’m mixing up a batch of snickerdoodle cookies.” Crowley ran his finger around the rim of the bowl to steal some cookie dough. 

“Hey!” Aziraphale batted Crowley’s hand away. “If you want cookies, there’s a batch of sugar cookies on the table, you fiend.” Crowley chuckled and placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s flour-covered cheek and went over to the table.

Sure enough, right in the middle of the table set a plate of warm sugar cookies. Not your basic sugar cookies either. Aziraphale must have bought or miracled the cookie cutters because not only was there your standard angel shaped cookie covered in white icing, there were cookies with wings with black icing and red horns. Crowley fondly rolled his eyes and snatched up one of the demon shaped cookies. 

“Here you go, Crowley.” Aziraphale placed a glass of milk down. “What do you think?” Crowley chased down the cookie with the milk and said, “Delicious, angel. You’ve really outdone yourself this year.” Aziraphale blushed. 

“I’m happy you liked them, dear.”

“Like is an understatement,” Crowley mumbled as he shoved another cookie in his mouth. 

“Do you maybe want to bake some with me?”

“Of course, angel. Let me put on my apron.” Aziraphale beamed at the demon. 

With Crowley’s help, they made over thirty batches of cookies. They’ll share them with the neighbors but that’s later. Now, they are working side by side on the shortbread.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Leave a comment or some kudos. They give me energy because I am not sleeping at night and need all the energy I can get nowadays XD
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
